


It's Okay (I Like It)

by notthefanyouthinkiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefanyouthinkiam/pseuds/notthefanyouthinkiam
Summary: The process of Changkyun realising that Kihyun likes to make himself feel desperate before doing anything about it.





	It's Okay (I Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> So a warning before we start.
> 
> This is a watersports/omorashi fic. There will be pee. If you don't like it, please don't read it, and definitely don't leave nasty comments. I understand that this will not be for everyone, but that doesn't mean you can be rude.
> 
> This is based on a prompt from the MX Fic Request Forum. I don't know who requested it. If I did, I would gift it to them. But dear prompter, I hope that this meets your expectations and that you enjoy the story.
> 
> Lastly, thank you to T who is so encouraging and was willing to read something that I'm pretty sure is not her thing just so that I could feel more comfortable posting this. You're awesome and I love you!

Kihyun squirms. Again. He's been unable to sit still for at least the past half hour, but they're busy. Hyunwoo and Jooheon are over for dinner and drinks (ugh, drinks… so many drinks) tonight, and Changkyun has been discreetly passing him glasses of some fruity, pink concoction that Jooheon refers to as love potion since they sat down at the table.

More and more liquid is forced down Kihyun’s throat. His stomach is so full he can hardly bear to look at the food on his plate, much less imagine eating any of it.

Jooheon has asked if he’s feeling alright at least a dozen times, but Changkyun keeps waving him off, telling Jooheon that Kihyun injured himself at work trying to lift something a little too heavy and is still hurting a bit. Jooheon doesn’t seem convinced, but Hyunwoo gives him a look that says _don’t press it,_ so he lets it go, only throwing Kihyun the occasional look of pity.

What feels like hours later, Kihyun is watching Hyunwoo walk Jooheon to their car from the front porch. He’s nearly vibrating with the need to get to the toilet, but Changkyun is standing beside him, a hand on the small of his back, mumbling to him under his breath words that, thankfully, Hyunwoo and Jooheon are too far away to hear.

“Can you give me a number?”

Kihyun shifts, squeezes his thighs together, leans into Changkyun slightly. “Seven. Solid seven, verging on eight.”

“So no leaks?”

“No.” Kihyun’s voice is small. He feels his cheeks flush, probably turning his face the shade of a ripe tomato. It’s humiliating for Changkyun to even suggest, but it’s not like they haven’t done this before. Both of them know what to expect, and it’s a valid question given their experience. “No leaks. Still… dry.”

“Good. Good job, baby. What would you say to a movie?”

This one Kihyun has to think about for a bit. Normally they would end their little game soon-ish, at least by the time Kihyun hits eight. Nine is leaking, and ten is full on flood, game over. Neither of them want to clean up that kind of mess, but when Kihyun ventures a glance at Changkyun, his eyes are sparkling. He has a plan, and Kihyun trusts him.

“Movie sounds good.”

 

Kihyun hasn’t always had a partner for this. Back before he met Changkyun, he used to just see it as a personal challenge to hold as long as he could. It was actually _how_ he'd met Changkyun.

 

**Two years ago**

 

_Holding is always better in public. The distance from the restroom is further, and there are obstacles in the way and people going about their business. They mostly ignore Kihyun, but his imagination is wild with fantasies of strangers watching him struggle. In his mind, they all know what's going on._

_They hadn't seen him gulp down three full glasses of water at home, but they know. They hadn't been there when he finished off his soda in the food court with a loud slurp through his straw, but they know. They hadn't witnessed the ridiculous amount of liquid entering his body, filling his stomach and working its way to his bladder, forming a tiny bulge under his oversized hoodie, but they know._

_They know by the way he twitches when he feels a twinge in his bladder. They can tell by the way he stops and starts as he walks through the mall, pausing as he passes by storefronts and occasionally doubling over due to a sudden surge of need. They can even hear it in the quiet gasps and moans and whimpers he tries to hide in the sleeves of his hoodie when he sails past eight and the front of his pants darken with a few drops of urine that he just can't hold in._

_He's circled back around to the food court where he knows there's a public restroom, but it's lunchtime. Even after wading through the crowd of people waiting for their chicken nuggets and pizza and stumbling past a mother ignoring her screaming toddler in his stroller as she searches for an empty table, there's still a line to get to an open stall, and with the state of Kihyun's pants and boxers, damp, he definitely wants a stall._

_A man steps up behind him, a little closer than Kihyun would like, but he can't spare much attention. He's too busy willing himself not to leak further before he gets to the toilet, shifting his weight between his feet and praying he makes it._

_The man stays close as the line moves forward, pressing right up against the invisible barrier of Kihyun's personal bubble. “Are you okay?” he whispers, barely loud enough for Kihyun to hear. Kihyun looks over his shoulder as he crosses his ankles and presses his legs together._

_“What?”_

_“I said, are you okay? Cause you look…” the man pauses to look Kihyun over from head to toe, “sick. Are you sick?”_

_Kihyun knows he probably looks sick. He's sweating under the hoodie, and his hands are balled into fists around the cuffs of the sleeves. He can't stop moving._

_“F-fine. I'm fine.”_

_“Oh, well then it's your turn.”_

_Kihyun looks up, and indeed, he's at the front of the line and a stall door is standing wide open before him. He waddles in and away from the stranger._

_“I'm Changkyun, by the way,” the man's voice echoes around the tile and metal space as Kihyun struggles with his zipper. He should have thought to wear sweatpants instead, but he likes the way the waistband of the jeans cuts into his stomach and puts pressure on his bladder. “You didn't tell me your name,” Changkyun continues, and Kihyun curses because he can see Changkyun's feet under the door just outside the stall. He doesn't have a shy bladder or anything. He's so desperate to relieve himself that it probably wouldn't be an issue even if he did, but there's something about someone talking to him while he's trying to go that makes every muscle in his body clamp down and refuse to release._

_Go away, he silently pleads, but Changkyun doesn't go away. He does, thankfully, stay quiet when Kihyun doesn't respond. Now Kihyun has a totally different problem._

_This was supposed to have been a private thing, just for Kihyun. Sure, he chose to do it in public, but he hadn't intended to include anyone else in it. He'd just wanted the rush and thrill of knowing that someone_ could _know about it. He hadn't actually wanted anyone to know how desperate he was. Or how full._

_Now though, he's sure this Changkyun guy knows exactly what's going on, what Kihyun's been doing all morning, and Changkyun is waiting outside Kihyun's stall for… what? For Kihyun to finish and leave so he can have his turn? No, there are too many other stalls for that. Kihyun suspects that Changkyun is hoping to hear him go, to have evidence, proof that Kihyun has pushed his bladder to the absolute limit._

_Kihyun whines. It hurts. He needs to let go, to let everything out, but just as his body starts to relax enough for the first drops to trickle out, Changkyun speaks again._

_“Do you need any help in there?”_

_“N-no, no th-thank you.” Just how exactly does he plan to help, anyway? Is he going to come in here and hold Kihyun's dick for him while he pisses? Oh! That thought is actually a little exciting._

_Kihyun's never found holding sexually exciting before. Sure, the high of finally getting to pee after holding it for hours is similar to a sexual high, and the thought of someone finding out is deliciously humiliating, but that's never been what he finds particularly appealing about it. It's more about testing his body and his willpower._

_However, with Changkyun standing there, far too close for a stranger in a public restroom, Kihyun finds he likes this feeling even better._

_But he still can't go._

_Kihyun takes a few deep breaths. He focuses on relaxing and shutting out the noise of the other men doing their business, toilets flushing and taps turning on and off and the automatic hand dryers, and finally he starts to go._

_He's not one of those people who counts how many seconds it takes to empty his bladder. Kihyun tends to focus more on the relief, that lightness that overcomes him as the weight in his bladder lessens. There's an ache that accompanies it, the result of stretching the organ to accommodate more liquid than it was designed to hold, but it's a good ache, a satisfying pain._

_When he's finished, he tucks himself back into his pants and checks the front to see just how wet they are. Not too bad. It's already starting to dry, and it's not even visible with his hoodie hanging nearly to mid-thigh._

_Kihyun opens the stall door, and Changkyun almost tumbles in. “Better now?” he asks when he's caught his balance, and Kihyun grins because he hadn't really been able to focus on Changkyun before, but now that he can, he notices Changkyun is kind of cute._

_“Yes, much.”_

_“Can I buy you lunch and let you explain?”_

_Kihyun accepts._

 

_It takes awhile for Changkyun to find a way to participate in the whole thing._

_At first he just wants to watch. He wants to understand. So Kihyun shows him. He spends entire days showing Changkyun what he does and how he does it, telling Changkyun how it makes him feel._

_Then one day Changkyun shows up at Kihyun's door with coffee. Just one coffee. For Kihyun._

_They sit at Kihyun's kitchen table, and Changkyun watches him drink. They don't speak except when Kihyun takes a bit too long to finish his coffee, and Changkyun has to remind him to take another sip. And another. And another._

_When the cup is empty, Changkyun brings him a glass of water from the kitchen, but he doesn't just set it on the table in front of Kihyun like a suggestion. No, Changkyun lifts the glass to Kihyun's lips and tilts Kihyun's chin up with his fingers. Kihyun drinks until it's all gone, all the coffee and water sloshing around inside him as he turns in his chair to watch Changkyun fill the glass again._

_This continues until Kihyun moans, “Please, no more. So full.” Changkyun encourages him to drink just a few more sips, and then they wait._

_They've become close over the past few weeks, close enough that Kihyun doesn't hesitate when Changkyun suggests the move to the couch to cuddle. He situates them so that Kihyun is sitting between his legs, leaning back against Changkyun's chest._

_A hand comes up to brush Kihyun's fringe away from his eyes, and Kihyun sighs and leans his head into the touch. He takes Changkyun's other hand and place it over his stomach. He presses Changkyun's fingers against the swell of his bladder._

_“Does it hurt?” Changkyun asks when Kihyun groans._

_“No.” It's not sore just yet, but it's tender and sends a pang of need through Kihyun's body._

_Changkyun continues touching him, mostly just letting his fingers glide over the sensitive skin of Kihyun's belly. He lifts Kihyun's shirt and lowers the waistband of his sweatpants to expose the rounded area, and he applies a little pressure when Kihyun shifts and wiggles against him._

_“That's so hot,” he whispers. “The way your body moves when you're so full and desperate is so sexy.”_

_Kihyun whines. He's never thought about how it would affect someone else to see him in this state, but it's so similar to the way he reacts to being teased in bed that it’s no surprise that Changkyun finds it arousing._

_And he does. Kihyun can feel Changkyun’s cock pressing against his back when he moves, so he makes a point of leaning back a bit harder the next time he feels his bladder throb._

_Changkyun grinds his hips up into Kihyun, squeezing his hands around Kihyun’s waist to pull him closer, and that’s when Kihyun hits nine. As his bladder is squished in Changkyun’s hold, Kihyun moans, and he feels himself begin to leak. It’s just a few drops at first. He tenses every muscle in his body to stop it, but Changkyun isn’t quite paying attention._

_An arm wraps around Kihyun’s middle, crossing right over the roundest part of his distended tummy, and when it tightens around him, the flood begins. Kihyun can’t stop it. He’s lost all control. As his sweatpants absorb the liquid flowing from his body, he writhes helplessly, sliding to the hardwood just in time to keep his couch from getting soaked._

_Changkyun follows him to the floor and hauls Kihyun into his lap. Kihyun’s sweatpants are saturated, but he’s still so full. It just keeps coming and coming. The warm wetness trickles through the sweatpants and seeps into Changkyun’s jeans, and Changkyun gasps and moans and bucks up against Kihyun’s ass._

_Changkyun cums like that, rutting against the pressure of Kihyun’s weight and the wet denim of his jeans, and when Kihyun’s bladder is completely empty, Changkyun jerks his dripping sweatpants down his thighs and wraps his fingers around Kihyun’s cock and strokes him until he spills streaks of white over Changkyun’s hand._

 

“Does this remind you of the first time?” Changkyun murmurs against the back of Kihyun's neck.

“Mmm,” he hums and nods. “But it's more this time. I don't think I've ever been so full before.”

It isn't just the pink love potion. Before Hyunwoo and Jooheon had arrived, Changkyun had cut off Kihyun's toilet privileges and had handed him a water bottle with tape markings labeled by the hour. Changkyun had kept a close eye on the bottle, making sure Kihyun drank the specified amount by the required time until the bottle had been emptied twice and Kihyun was sloshing around the kitchen as he tried to cook dinner.

“They're gonna know,” he'd whined to Changkyun when he'd heard car doors slamming outside.

“They won't know if you're a good boy,” Changkyun had assured him. Then he'd squeezed Kihyun's hip and kissed his cheek before walking away to answer the door.

Truthfully, it had only been thanks to Changkyun's fabricated excuse that Hyunwoo and Jooheon hadn't found out, but that's out of Kihyun's mind now. His brain has cleared all of it's available thinking power to concentrate on holding.

Halfway through their movie, Kihyun is teetering between eight and nine. He's leaked a few drops, but each time he's managed to get it under control. He's sure Changkyun knows, even without asking. Changkyun can probably feel the tension in Kihyun's body as he tries desperately to hold it in and stop the leaks, and there's a wet spot the size of a quarter on the front of his jeans.

“Nine! Nine, nine and a half! Changkyun!” Kihyun suddenly says, and he's in a bit of a panic by now. This leak is more substantial than the previous ones, more difficult to stop, but Changkyun still has a plan. Kihyun still trusts him.

“Nine or nine and a half?”

Kihyun closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths. “Nine, but ten is gonna be right here. I'm not gonna make it if I try to move. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, baby. We both knew that was a possibility. It's okay. Do you think you can make it through the rest of the movie?”

“I really don't think I can.” The wet patch in Kihyun's jeans is much larger now and already starting to become cold and uncomfortable.

“Then would it be okay if I tried something while we watch? If you don't like it you can stop me anytime.”

Kihyun nods again. “Yeah. I trust you.”

It is a myth that a man can't piss while his dick is hard. It's difficult, sure, and sometimes it's messy due to… aiming issues, but it's not impossible. However, with Kihyun so close to completely losing control, he discovers with some relief that while the urge to go doesn't lessen when Changkyun first rubs him through the wet denim before opening his jeans to free Kihyun from the fabric then circles his fingers around Kihyun's cock and slowly, gently pumps him until he's achingly hard, it definitely requires less effort to keep from leaking.

“Don't panic. I'm gonna move us.” Changkyun shifts them slightly so that Kihyun can take over, and with both arms around Kihyun's chest, safely away from squeezing anywhere that would bring an abrupt end to the fun, he rolls them both to their knees on the floor. The adjustment is slow and careful enough that only a few more drops escape, dripping over Kihyun's fingers and pattering onto the hardwood.

There's some shuffling behind Kihyun and then a click. Changkyun's hand comes to rest on Kihyun's lower back. He speaks, his deep voice low and quiet. “Remember, stop me anytime.” Then a finger is probing at Kihyun's entrance, cold and slick with lube.

Kihyun gasps as it slides in. It's far more stimulation than he's used to, and his body is extra sensitive. It's good, though. He likes it. He always likes it, but this is better than usual. He's so full in so many ways, even more so when Changkyun adds a second finger.

“Still okay?”

Kihyun is trembling. His weight is balanced between his knees and elbows, and his forehead is pressed into the hard floor. “Oh, fuck yes. So okay.”

“Still a nine?

“Yes,” he moans, hips jerking as Changkyun's fingertips graze his prostate. He has to clamp down to stop a small, slow, hissing leak, and Changkyun curses as Kihyun's hole tightens around his fingers. "Kyunie, please. Fuck me be-before I lose control.”

“Shit, yeah okay. Just hold on a few more minutes for me, baby. You're doing so great. I know you can do it.”

Changkyun's fingers slip out of Kihyun, and his pants are wrestled off from around his knees. There's a bit more shuffling behind him before Changkyun lays on his back beside Kihyun and carefully helps Kihyun climb over his thighs. Piss dribbles from Kihyun’s cock as he sinks down on Changkyun, and it forms a small puddle around Changkyun’s belly button.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers. He’s on the verge of tears now, working so hard to hold everything in, embarrassed that he can't and that he's getting it all over Changkyun. “I’m trying.”

“I know, and you're doing so great. Don’t worry, baby. I like it.” Changkyun slides his hands down Kihyun’s body from his shoulders to his hips, detouring across his full little tummy for a moment. Kihyun’s skin is stretched so tight around his bladder that even the gentle touch of Changkyun’s smooth fingers makes him shudder. Changkyun's grip tightens on Kihyun's hips, urging him to move, and Kihyun's thighs quiver as he just barely lifts up and drops back down.

Kihyun's already so close to cumming, and the fullness and anticipation of relief push him even closer. Every time he moves, shifts, attempts to bounce, the liquid inside him sloshes and his bladder contracts, trying to force itself empty.

After a few minutes of failing to create any kind of rhythm, Kihyun gives up and lets Changkyun thrust up into him. He buries his face in Changkyun’s neck as his whole body convulses. Something is about to happen, a release of one kind or another. Kihyun just isn’t sure which kind it will be.

“Kyun… Changkyun. Gonna… ‘m gonna… unh!”

He cums, streaks of white smearing between their bodies, and he falls completely against Changkyun, unable to hold himself up any longer. Every muscle in his body goes lax, and Kihyun has just a split second to realise his mistake before he’s pissing.

Kihyun gasps and tries to stop it, but he has no control left. He’s far exceeded his limit. All he can do is let it happen and enjoy the way it almost feels like a second orgasm.

Changkyun groans beneath him and pushes at his shoulders, trying to get him to sit up as his hips pick up speed. “Fuck, that feels good. Come on, baby. Up. I wanna see it.”

It takes every last bit of energy for Kihyun to prop himself up on his hands. He follows Changkyun's gaze downward to where he can see pale yellow liquid flowing from his dick, splashing over Changkyun's stomach, dripping down his sides to puddle beneath him on the floor. It's hotter than he expected, especially, apparently, to Changkyun whose hips stutter. He accidentally slips out of Kihyun and thrusts up against the curve of Kihyun's ass before cumming across Kihyun's lower back.

It takes a few extra minutes for Kihyun to finish, to come down from the high of the dual release. By the time the flow has dwindled to just the last few drops, his bladder has that familiar ache that always follows a long and hard-fought battle to hold. “Fuck,” he pants against Changkyun’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t-”

“Shut up,” Changkyun interrupts. “Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing we’ve ever done, and we’ve been doing this for two years.”

Kihyun laughs. “I meant because the puddle is all the way under the couch. It’s gonna be a bitch to clean up.”

Changkyun glances over to where the edge of their mess disappears under the couch. “Meh, don’t worry about that. Let me up and I’ll start a bath so you can soak while I clean up.”

Kihyun shifts and watches as Changkyun stands and walks toward the hallway, piss dripping down his naked back “Hey, Kyunie!” he calls, and Changkyun pauses to look back at him. “I really love you, babe.”

“I know, baby. Love you too. Now get in here and get clean so we can cuddle.” Kihyun flops in his puddle and pulls his lips into a pout. "Need something?" Changkyun asks, already making his way back to Kihyun.

"Carry me," he pouts harder, but Changkyun is already bending to lift him from the floor.

 

Later, when they’re clean and dry and snuggled up in the bed, Changkyun kisses Kihyun and thanks him, and Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“For what?”

“For tonight. For every other time you’ve let me participate in your little kink. For giving me something I didn’t know I was looking for. Every time we do this it’s so intense and amazingly hot, but also I feel responsible for you. I like that feeling even better than the power part of it. I like taking care of you.”

Kihyun burrows his face into Changkyun’s chest and sleepily mumbles back, “You can take care of me forever, if you want.”

“Yeah, baby. Always.”


End file.
